Gabions are temporary or semi-permanent fortification structures which are used to protect military or civilian installations from weapons assault or from elemental forces, such as flood waters, lava flows, avalanches, slope erosion, soil instability and the like.
WO-A-90/12160 discloses wire mesh cage structures useful as gabions. The cage structure is made up of pivotally interconnected open mesh work frames which are connected together under factory conditions so that the cage can fold concertina-wise to take a flattened form for transportation to site, where it can be erected to take an open multi-compartmental form for filling with a suitable fill material, such as sand, soil, earth or rocks.
WO-A-00/40810 also concerns a multi-compartmental gabion which folds concertina-wise for transportation, and which comprises side walls extending along the length of the multi-compartmental gabion, the side walls being connected at spaced intervals along the length of the gabion by partition walls which are formed from two releasably connected sections, which after use of the gabion can, be released, and the gabion unzipped for recovery purposes.
WO2007060475 discloses a gabion comprising side walls connected together at spaced intervals by partition walls, the side walls comprising at least one substantially closed side wall element panel, which acts in use of the gabion to prevent a gabion fill material from falling through the side wall, the said action of the substantially closed side wall element panel being effective without the aid of a gabion lining material.
All of the aforesaid gabions suffer from one or more of the following disadvantages: they are cumbersome and/or unwieldy to store and/or to erect; they require an inconvenient multiplicity of component parts to effect satisfactory erection, storage and/or deployment; they comprise component parts which are liable to degradation, particularly in harsh environmental conditions; they are liable to leak fill material; they require expensive and/or heavy materials.
Certain commercial gabions also have some disadvantages with respect to construction and longevity. For example, such gabions frequently comprise a wire mesh cage structure lined with a geotextile material, the lining adding to the cost and complexity of the gabion structure, and constituting a significant limitation on the functionality of the gabion after deployment over a long period of time. Particularly in harsh environmental conditions (intense sunlight, wind, rain, snow, sand or salt spray, or a combination of any two or more of these), the geotextile material tends to degrade and this can weaken the functionality of the gabion by, for example, the occurrence of rips, tears or holes in the liner, through which the gabion fill material can fall.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved gabion. There is also a need for an improved multi-compartmental gabion.